


Poppies

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It hurts Roman to see the man he loves in pain. He helps Patton the best he can.(Another person who sucks at summaries (and writing))





	Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> I project very onto these characters quite heavily. I should be working but my brain wouldnt let me do anything till I wrote this 
> 
> Crying, past charactor death, mourning, cemetries, (if I missed anything please let me know in the comments below)

Something was off. Roman couldnt tell what it was just yet but he could feel it as soon as he walked in the apartment. 

"Patton?" He called. No response.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door to Pattons room. "May I come in?" 

Again no response.

He could hear sniffles coming from the other end of the door. A gasp of breath. Then nothing again.

"I'm going to come in okay?" Roman slowly turned the knob and entered Pattons room.

There on the floor was a balled up Patton. A blanket covered most of his body, photographs and tissues were scattered across the floor. He didnt seem to notice the other man until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Patton?" Roman said softly, his voice laced with concern. "Whats going on?"

The other man let out a shaky breath. "Its-" he his face with his sleeve "ts his birthday today." 

"Oh." Realization dawned on Romans face. How could he have forgotten. "Oh Patton, I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him close.

Patton leaned in to him and sobbed harder."I-" he shook as he tried to bring air into his lungs "I'm so- I'm so sorry. Im sorry I-"

"Hey, shh, its okay," Roman rubbed small circles on his lower back, "just breathe for me." It pained Roman more then he could say to see his love like this. He never wanted anyone he loved to be hurt. And seeing the person he loved the most in the world in pain and there was nothing he could do to take the pain away... Well it was worse then anything Roman could imagine.

Patton inhaled. 

"That's it. Just keep breathing." 

\----

Once Patton was calmed down a bit Roman cleaned up some of the mess and made hot chocolate. Then he sat them both on the couch and put on some Disney movies.

"My parents went to visit him this morning." Patton said, "I couldn't."

"If you want to visit him later I can drive you." Roman offered, cuddling up closer to the man in his arms.

Patton hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe after this."

"Are you sure? You dont have to if you dont want to." 

"I do want to see him." Patton looked up into the others eyes. "But I dont want to do it alone."

"Then I won't leave your side." He kissed Pattons forehead softly.

\---

They walked down the sidewalk, arms interlocked. Roman would not let go of this man if his life depended on it.

Without warning Patton froze.

"What is it my love?" Roman asked.

"Poppies." The answer only seemed to confuse Roman more

"... What?"

"Poppies. I need to get poppies." Patton said with urgency.

"I'm still not following amata." 

"From the garden next to the cemetery. I need to get poppies." He said it as if it were the only thing that mattered in the world.

"Anything for you."

\--

After they had picked as many poppies as both of them could hold they headed towards the cemetery. Patton led them both to the headstone. It read:

Virgil Sanders  
Brother, son, loved till the very end  
1997-2017  
Patton knelt down letting go of Romans hand. He placed the poppies down next to the other boquets and wreaths. 

"Hey Virge. I hope your doing well wherver you are. I'm doing pretty good. Its hard without you here. I miss you constantly. I really wish I-" his voice broke. A (metaphorical) knife was driven into Romans chest. "I know you didn't really like Roman at first but hes treating me good dont worry. He really loves me and I really love him. Logans still avoiding his emotions. I dont know if hes visited you or not, but if he hasn't its not that he doesn't love you it just hurts... Oh and I have a lot of new jokes for you! I bought a thesaurus and when I opened it up all the pages were blank. I have no words to describe how I'm feeling!" Patton smiled sadly, "I'll visit you again soon, I promise. I miss you so very much. Happy Birthday..."

**Author's Note:**

> You could probably tell i didn't edit this. Im sorry I just wanted to get it out.


End file.
